My Wiggles Show
My Wiggles Show is a fanmade Wiggles series on YouTube created by WigglesFan82, using clips and songs from other Wiggles TV Series and videos. Seasons 1 and 2 consisted of 13 episodes and one 2-Part Special each, while season 3 was cut short due to some technical issues and some files being lost. Season 4 has some major differences from previous seasons. The biggest change is that it features songs and scenes from all three generations of Wiggles in each episode. There will be 13 episodes like the first two seasons, but it will also feature two specials instead of one to make up for the lack of one in season 3. Starting with the episode Wave to Wags!, each episode will have a specially made credits sequence with clips of all of The Wiggles dancing in the background, with "Wags the Dog" (instrumental) as background music. None of the episodes have specially made song titles anymore. Scenes from fullscreen videos/episodes are cropped, while songs are given borders. Each episode is exactly 15 minutes long. The final season was Season 5, but remakes of old episodes will be made and rejected episodes will be released, so My Wiggles Show isn't over yet. (See more here). Episode List Season 1 #The Wiggly Friends #Everybody Sing! #It's Time to Wiggle! #Clap Your Hands! #Let's Have a Party! #Everybody's Different #The Big Red Car #In The Wiggles' World! #Oh, How I Love My Food! #Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! #The Music Bug #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Everybody Dance! Season 2 #Zardo Zap Was Flying Around! #Transportation #Animal Fun! #Song Writing #Captain Feathersword, He Loves to Dance! #My Favorite Dinosaur! #Magic Greg! #He Barks All Day and Night! #Sam! #Dorothy's Voice! #Music With Murray! #The Wiggles in Training! #Welcome to Wigglehouse! Season 3 #Having Fun at the Beach #I Wave My Arms and Swing My Baton #Health and Fitness! #Arts and Crafts #Friends and Family #Working So Hard! #I'm a Cow! Season 4 NOTE: Order of episodes may change #Soccer Time! #Dressing Up #Sleeping and Lullabies #Singing and Dancing #Wiggly Fun for Everyone! #Wave to Wags! (page needed) #Dancing with Emma (page needed) #Topsy-Turvyitus (page needed) #There Are So Many Animals! (page needed) #Healthy Bodies and Hygiene (page needed) #The Little Wiggles (page needed) #We All Love the Big Red Car! (page needed) #Foreign Languages (page needed) Season 5 = 2016 Here Come Our Friends! = # Hey There Partner! # A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea! # Let's Spend a Day at the Beach! # Irish Dancing # When I'm Painting # Firefighting! # Food, Food, Food! # You Might Like a Pet # Hula, Hula Baby! # One, Two, Three, Four, Five! # Animal Charades # We're All Friends 2-Part Specials #The Best of The Wiggles Big Show (Season 1) #Have a Very Merry Christmas! (Season 2) #Merry Christmas from The Wiggles! (Season 4) #Nursery Rhymes and More! (Season 4, page needed) # Bloopers Special (Season 5) Lost/Unfinished episodes (season 3) #Let's Dance! #Wiggly Sports #I Want to Wear the Jacket #Dressing Up in Style #Open Wide at the Dentist #Music, Music, Music! Notes *Many episodes have a Wiggles song reference in the title. *Season 1 was made using the YouTube Video Editor, while Season 2 onward was made with Windows Movie Maker. Starting with Season 3, VideoPad video editor is used for adding borders, but the episodes are still put together with Movie Maker. *The title card that began use in Season 2 was created by another YouTube user, Dillon Hunt, and it is based off of the logo for The Wiggles Show (TV Series 4 & 5). Intro *Season 1's intro was based off of the theme of The Wiggles' first TV series. *Season 2's is based off of their 4th & 5th series' theme. **The special Have a Very Merry Christmas! is a completely original theme with the song Have a Very Merry Christmas as the theme music. **The intro for Sam! was also original, with Hello, We're The Wiggles as the theme. **The Wiggles in Training's theme was based off of the TV Series 1 theme with the new Wiggles singing instead. *Season 3's theme is based off of their 2nd TV Series' theme. *Season 4's intro is completely original. The background music is a shortened version of "Do the Wiggle Groove". **The intro for the Christmas special is also original, and it features a shortened version of "Go Santa Go!" **The intro for Foreign Languages is exactly the same visually, but the music is the Taiwanese version of "Do the Wiggle Groove" instead of the English one. *Season 5's intro is the shortest intro, using only the last part of "Get Ready to Wiggle". Category:Started in 2013 Category:Cancelled